Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 5/Dzień 32 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 32 8:21 100px 100px Melissa wstała najwcześniej ze wszystkich i poszła do kuchni. Zrobiła bazę na naleśniki, przygotowała bekom, wycisnęła sok i wszystko przygotowała z wielką starannością. Jak wszystko było gotowe wystawiła wszystko na tacke i zaniosła to Marley'owi do łóżka. Widać, że Marley miał niespokojną i długa noc. Obudziła go i uściskała mówiąc, że wszystko będzie na pewno dobrze i już za kilka dni będą z Mattiem znowu razem. Postawiła po tym mu śniadanie i zaczęli rozmawiać. Powiedziała mu, że go rozumie i z programu odpadło już kilku jej przyjaciół i że musi się mimo to starać być nadal sobą, bo zaszedł już tak daleko. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że jest mu naprawdę ciężko po ostatnim dniu. Melissa jeszcze raz go mocno przytuliła, żeby mógł na spokojnie się wygadać i uspokoić. Cała rozmowa trwała długo, w czasie gdy Marley jadł przygotowane śniadanie. Dziewczyna z chęcią go wysłuchała i spędzili razem cały poranek na opanowaniu emocji po ostatnich wydarzeniach 100px 100px 100px Marley pościelał łóżko i udał się na moment do łazienki. Ce'Brie korzystając z chwili nieobecności mężczyzny, weszła na jego łóżko i zaczęła po nim skakać, całkowicie je rozkopując. Schowała się gdzieś zanim Marley wrócił do pokoju. Zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc czemu łóżko wygląda w nienależytym stanie pościelał je jeszcze raz. W tej chwili ktoś go zawołał, więc wyszedł dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. W tym momencie Ce'Brie znów weszła na łóżko i zaczęła po nim skakać. Ponownie ukryła się. Marley po swoim powrocie zdenerwowany zaczął klnąć coś pod nosem i pościelał łóżko kolejny raz, po czym poszedł po coś do picia. Ce'Brie znów wyszła z kryjówki i zaczęła po tym łóżku skakać. Jak się można domyślić, Marley gdy wrócił - znów je zaścielał, a Ce'Brie demolowała jego pracę. W pewnym momencie wpadł w szał i uznał, że nie będzie już żadnego łóżka ścielał i to jest żałosne, że ktoś mu to uniemożliwia. Wyszedł z impetem z pokoju, a po paru minutach i Ce'Brie cicho chichocząc. Wpadła potem na pomysł, by z szamponów Melissy i Keiry wylać całą zawartość i do pustych butelek powbijać jajka. Po jakimś czasie tych trudów, usiadła zadowolona z siebie w ogródku. Dołączyła do niej Ashley, która zaczyna wypytywać przyjaciółkę co jej ostatnio odbija, bo niejednokrotnie przez przypadek widziała jak innych próbuje doprowadzać do szału i zmusić do skakania sobie do gardeł. Ta jej tylko odpowiada, że odpłaca się po prostu za lekceważenie jej i złe traktowanie, bo tego już za wiele. Postanowiła opowiedzieć swojej BFF co właśnie zrobiła Marleyowi, Melissie i Keirze. Ashley jest zdegustowana i mówi Ce'Brie, że to dziecinne i paskudne. Ta jej odpowiada, że wie o tym. Po chwili ciszy, obie zaczynają się donośnie śmiać i przybijają piątkę. Postanowiły napić się wina w samotności i pogadać, nie zważając na to jaka panuje atmosfera w domu. Ważne, by bawić się najlepiej w gronie prawdziwych przyjaciół. 13:29 100px 100px 100px Nathan wraz z Ce'Brie i Melissą wybierają się na papierosa. Uczestnicy rozmawiają głównie o tym, że już prawie finał i tak długo udało im się przetrwać. Wspominają też te najgorsze i najlepsze chwile w domu. 100px 100px Ce'Brie widząc, że Nathan próbuje zachować wysokie, dobre morale w grupie domowników, postanawia i jemu zrobić na złość, w końcu spoufala się z Keirą. Wzięła cały jego zapas papierosów i wyrzuciła do basenu. Po jakimś czasie, Nathan zorientował się, że nie może znaleźć swoich ciggies, więc od razu się zestresował na to co go spotkało. Oczywiście, Ce'Brie nie wzięła pod uwagę faktu, że Nathan może od kogoś pożyczyć dymka, ale miała sporą radochę, nie ma co tego rujnować. 18:53 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Marley siedzi w salonie, gdy nagle podchodzi do niego Nathan, który jeszcze raz przeprasza go za ostatnie nominacje. Mówi koledze, że dla niego po zakończeniu programu pójdzie na odwyk. Marley uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że nic się nie stało i że wszystko między nimi ok. Gdy Nathan odchodzi, do Marley'a podchodzi Ashley, która mówi, że Nathan jest bezczelny i to jest niemożliwe, żeby nie widział Marley'a, nawet gdyby był mocno pijany, bo byli razem skuci. Marley nie chce robić dramy i Nathan jest jego kumplem, ale bierze sobie słowa Ashley do serca. Kobieta mówi, że zawsze bawi ją jak biali uważają się za lepszą rasę od innych tylko dlatego, że jest ich więcej. Marley'a zawiodła postawa Nathan'a, jednak chyba każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę? Gdy Nathan siedzi sam na palarni, do salonu dołączają się Ce'Brie, Dianne, Keira i Melissa. Domownicy rozmawiają o Nathanie. Dianne sugeruje, że Nathan może mieć jakieś problemy ze sobą - jej krewna cierpiała na Alzheimera i często zapominała różne rzeczy. Ashley twierdzi, że to czysty rasizm. Ce'Brie mówi, że wiele słyszała o faszyzmie w szkole. Keira nie chce obgadywać Nathan'a, którego bardzo polubiła, dlatego stara się szybko zmienić temat. Pyta Marley'a jak znosi odejście Mattie'go. Marley mówi, że dzięki ich wsparciu dobrze sobie radzi. Na początku ogarnął go smutek, bo to oznaczało koniec jakiegoś rozdziału, ale potem pomyślał, że może tak powinno być? Mattie dużo mówił o Bogu i powtarzał, że niektóre rzeczy muszą się skończyć, ale wspomnienia pozostaną na zawsze. Melissa pyta czy to oznacza koniec ich związku. Marley mówi, że wszystko zależy od Mattie'go, ale on na pewno będzie o niego walczył. I tak szóstka domowników gawędzi na różne tematy, a Nathan dalej siedzi na palarni. Ashley uważa, że to obrzydliwe i niezdrowe ile on pali. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne organizuje w domu imprezę w stylu throwback 80's and 90's. Jako że w domu WB ostatnio nic się nie dzieje, to wszyscy biorą w niej udział, nawet Ce'Brie, która z początku mówiła, że nie zamierza bawić się w rytmach, do których mogła tańczyć co najwyżej jej babka. Jednak słysząc kolejne hity Britney Spears nie mogła się oprzeć i wyskoczyła na prowizoryczny parkiet by dać się porwać swoim guilty pleasures i tańczyć razem z Ashley. Wszyscy piją, bawią się świetnie. George Michael, Cher, przeplatane nieco mocniejszymi kawałkami takich wykonawców jak Bon Jovi czy Guns 'n' roses doskonale sprawdzają się jako materiał do tańczenia. Wszystko jest świetnie do momentu, gdy zaczyna lecieć "Purple Rain" Prince'a. Nathan wolny taniec z Keirą, Melissa po przyjacielsku z Marleyem, Dianne sama, trzymając na szyi Stefana, a Ce'Brie i Ashley pasują by usiąść i nieco poplotkować. W trakcie piosenki Nathan puszcza niezręczny komentarz, mówiący że nie ma to jednak jak kultura afroamerykanów i tworzona przez nich muzyka. Ashley momentalnie wstaje z miejsca i zaczyna wyzywać Nathana, że jest pieprzonym rasistą, że gdyby wykonawca był biały, to by mu nie przyszło do głowy zaznaczyć jego koloru skóry. Nathan tłumaczy, że nie miał nic złego na myśli i jedynie niefortunnie dobrał słowa. Ashley nie daje za wygraną, mówiąc że ostatnio coś często mu się to zdarza i że to świadczy jedynie o tym, co tak naprawdę mężczyzna ma w głowie. W ten oto sposób przez jeden komentarz całkiem miła impreza skończyła się i przeszła we wzajemne oskarżenia, wyzwiska i jednym słowiem wielką rozróbę. Marley zastanawiał się czy Ashley przypadkiem nie ma racji, Keira stanęła w jego obronie, zaczynając obrzucać Ashley przysłowiowym błotem. Dianne i Melissa próbowały je uspokoić, co nie trwało długo, bo do atau ruszyła Ce'Brie, mówiąc że to wszystko sprawka Dianne, która specjalnie zmanipulowała playlistę, żeby do tego doszło. Dianne popukała się w głowe i poszczuła Ce'Brie Stefanem, przez co zaskoczona bohaterka z Massagecheuds odskoczyła i zaczęła krzyczeć coś o zaklętym pasku do spodni. Cała jatka trwała do momentu, w którym do domu nie weszła ochrona, w związku z obawami produkcji, że ktoś może komuś zrobić krzywdę. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach